The Only One
by mAu0103
Summary: One Shot - 7x06 extended scenes


Disclaimer; I do not own anything

* * *

**The Only One**

Haley was pacing around the kitchen while her eyes kept darting to the clock on the wall every other second. She walked back over to the counter while running her fingers through her hair in frustration. She placed her hands flat on either side of the phone and stared at it for what felt like the millionth time during the last ten minutes, before she picked it up. She sighed heavily and contemplated whether to make the call or not, her mind constantly going back and forth between wanting to believe Nathan and the seed of doubt that Renee had managed to plant within her. Of the life of her, she couldn't understand why she was going through the lengths to make it look like Nathan was guilty of this, when he was so certain that he wasn't. Haley could hear Renee's voice in the back of her mind telling her that after eight o'clock she had other options.

What the hell did she mean by that? Would she make it worse than it already was? Could it even get worse?

God, she hated how this woman was slowly tearing them apart, how the invisible distance that had developed between them was slowly eating her alive.

She turned her head and raised her gaze to the clock once again.

Just a few more minutes.

She felt like she was drowning herself as time was slowly running out on her. What the hell was she supposed to do? Could she really go through with this?

She leaned her head back and clenched her eyes shut. Flashes of Nathan then appeared in her mind, making her heart sink in her chest. She could hear his voice so clearly. How much hurt and disappointment it held. The expression on his face said more than a thousand words.

_"I'm a professional basketball player, girls get a hold of my email, my telephone number. They try to contact me, and when they do, I reply to them and try to tell them to stop, because I'm happily married to a woman that loves and trust me. So I guess I did lie, Haley. But only when I told them that my wife trusts me."_

Her lower lip started to tremble and she quickly pulled it in between her teeth. Tears were pressing hard behind her eyes as Nathan's voice continued to replay in her mind.

_"Haley, if I'm guilty of this, not only am I the kind of guy that would cheat on you. I'm the kind of guy that would father a child and then turn his back. I'm Dan Scott. If you think I'm capable of that, you do what you have to do, but I guarantee you, if you've lost faith in me, all the money in the world isn't gonna fix it." _

Tears were now silently rolling down her cheeks as she opened her eyes again. She clenched the phone hard in her hand.

Why did she let this woman get to her like this? She knew her husband. She did. He was a good guy, and she _did_ trust him. Didn't she? Yet somehow, here she was, hurting him in the worst possible way by the doubt that wouldn't stop crawling under her skin. She hated it. She hated how it made her feel. And she hated how it made Nathan feel. And what was even worse, was that Jamie had started to think that they wouldn't make it through this, that they would stop loving each other, like Quinn and David.

Her heart constricted in her chest by the thought.

Nathan didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve being put through all of this, and he definitely didn't deserve her doubting him like she currently was. But she was scared. She was scared that he would lose everything. His career was at stake here, and those dreadful memories from the last time he'd lost it was etched onto the back of her mind, making her completely terrified that he would end up like that if it turned out that he would lose it all again now. She honestly didn't know if she had it in her to go through something like that again. But would that really be worse than having Nathan losing all his faith in her if she actually went through with this and paid this woman off?

She breathed in deeply and swallowed hard to remove some of the bitter taste that kept crawling into the back of her throat.

Could she really just throw away everything they had and everything they'd built over the years that they had been together? She loved him with all her heart, and she knew deep down that she trusted him. Of course she did. So why did this have to be so hard?

She let out another heavy sigh and nervously turned around to check the time. When her eyes landed at the clock on the wall she raked her hand through her hair as her eyes suddenly snapped shut.

It was passed eight.

Time had run out on her. At that second, she didn't know whether to be relieved or more scared by the fact. All she knew now, was that it was out of her hands. There was nothing more that she could do. She placed the phone down on the counter, wiping her face with her other hand as she did. She stared at it for a moment and took a deep breath before she hesitantly turned and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Haley slowly entered their bedroom and shrugged her shoulders when she saw Nathan glance up at her from the book he was reading.

"I didn't do it." She said and walked over to the bed as she looked at him. "I couldn't." She added with a sigh before she sat down at the edge of the bed, folding her hands in her lap and closing her eyes.

Nathan felt relief wash through his body by her words and a tiny smile formed on his face. He slowly closed the book before he got up and walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, placing his hand on her lower back and twisting his body so he was facing her.

"That's what sets you apart from her." He said rubbing his hand up her back as Haley snapped her head around to look at him. Her eyes already shining with tears.

"It's one of the thousand reasons why I can never under any circumstances cheat on you." He looked intently at her and moved his hand to the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair.

Haley felt her heart beating hard against her chest and sucked in a sharp breath as she looked deeply into his eyes. "I don't wanna see you lose your - your dream." She fought hard to keep the tears from spilling and felt Nathan move his hand gently down her back again.

"Lose her?" Nathan spoke softly and smiled at her as she briefly closed her eyes and softly shook her head.

"She's right here, and I'm never letting go of her." He whispered before he leaned in and found her lips.

Haley's mind turned hazy by his words and the second she felt Nathan's lips touch hers, she cupped his cheek and started kissing him back. She felt Nathan's hands on her face before he carefully lowered them down onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

She felt the tension in her body evaporate immediately as all she could feel was Nathan, in every sense. She moved her hand to the back of his head and raked her fingers through his short hair as he continued to kiss her tenderly.

He moved one of his hands down the side of her body and rested it at her waist, as he kept stroking his thumb over her cheek with the other. The lust and need for him was quickly building, and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand move back up her body again, brushing over her breast before he found the buttons of her shirt.

Nathan was fiddling with the small buttons of her shirt and couldn't help but groan out loud as Haley moved her body more underneath him and placed one of her legs over his hip to pull him closer to her. The heat raised in his body when he felt her hands slide down his back and dip underneath the soft material of his t-shirt, gently raking her blunt fingernails against his skin. When he got the last button open, he raised his head and opened his eyes while spreading his fingers out on top of her stomach that was still covered by her tank top. They were both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths, and when Haley fluttered her eyes open, he sat up on his knees and held out his hand for her. She smiled at him and bit her lip as she took a hold of his hand so he could help her up.

"Let's get you out of this." He whispered huskily and leaned in and kissed her softly while he slid the shirt off of her shoulders and down her arms. He quickly tossed the shirt to the side once it was completely off and went for the hem of her tank top. He held her gaze and felt himself grow even harder when she licked her lips seductively and raised her arms above her head for him to take the top off.

He didn't waste any time after that as he pulled the top over her head and tossed it to the side where her shirt had ended up just seconds ago.

Haley couldn't help but let out a breathy moan when Nathan carefully traced his fingers around the cup of her bra, across the swell of her breasts and around to her back before he unhooked her bra. When the material that covered her breasts loosened a little, she could see how his eyes darkened and the heat in the pit of her stomach quickly spread throughout her entire body, making her shiver ever so slightly by the anticipation of what she knew was coming.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered thickly as his eyes traveled up her body until they rested on her face.

He cupped her cheek and trailed his hand down to her chest and gently pushed her back down onto the bed, his eyes boring into hers. Her bra was removed the next second before he was pulling his own t-shirt over his head and flung it to the side.

When Nathan finally hovered above her again, she ran her hand over his hard chest and to his face, palming his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered painfully and watched his eyes close for a moment. She hated herself for letting herself even go there. To actually let the doubt control her like it had ever since she saw his phone bill. She knew she'd hurt him and she wished that she could take it back, or undo everything that had happened.

When he opened his eyes again, her entire body trembled as she met his darkened eyes. His hand landed on her stomach and stroked her exposed skin, making a series of tingles to spread across her skin from where he'd touched her.

"It's okay." He spoke low and kissed her slowly.

The kiss soon grew in intensity as she opened her mouth over his, allowing him to enter with his tongue. Her hands explored his chest before she moved them to his back, moaning softly when she felt his naked chest rub against her hardened nipples as she arched her body into his. The aching between her legs increased when she felt how hard he was as he grind his lower body into hers.

"Mmhh Nathan." She panted and bucked her hips into his when he moved his lips down the column of her throat while his hand found one of her breasts.

She already felt like she was about to burst, simply from the work of his soft lips and his gentle hands, and he hadn't even touched her where she needed him to touch her. She quickly ran her hands down the side of his body, trying to reach the hem of his sweatpants to get them off. When she couldn't reach it she whimpered in frustration before she suddenly gasped as Nathan started sucking and nibbling at the skin covering her pulse point.

"Ohh."

Nathan smirked against the skin of her neck when he felt Haley squirm underneath him and frantically move her hands down his body, knowing that she couldn't reach his sweatpants. He knew exactly what she wanted. He kept working on her neck with his mouth as he knew how much that drove her crazy, before moving further down to her collar bone. He continued to pepper her delicate, smooth skin with openmouthed kisses while he moved his hand towards her jeans. He stopped when he reached the hem and looked up at her with a playful smirk.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked her, knowing what her answer would be, but he wanted to torture her just a little bit.

"Nathan, just please…" She breathed out, arching her back off of the bed and into his hand that rested right above the hem of her jeans. "I want you." She bit her lip and held his gaze as he slowly started to unbutton her jeans before he lowered the zipper.

He hooked his fingers inside the hem of her jeans and panties and slid them down over her hips when she lifted herself up off the bed. She fell back down and continued watching him pull them all the way down before they were also tossed to the side with the rest of their clothes.

Nathan couldn't help his eyes from wandering all over her body where she was laid out in front of him. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he moved his eyes appreciatively up and down her perfect body. She was so beautiful. There was no way that he would ever want another woman, and he was sure that she knew that when he saw that familiar blush spread across her face and chest together with the intense look she was giving him. The look she always gave him when she realized her own need for him was only mirroring his need for her. He smiled down at her when she held out her hand at him, silently begging him to snap out of his daze.

After that, he removed his sweatpants along with his boxers, and crawled carefully up her body and rested his arms on either side of her body, making sure not to lean his entire weight on top of her. He slowly traced his fingers over her lips and parted them slightly before he continued down her neck and further down to the side of her body until he reached her waist.

Haley kept watching him hovering above her with hungry eyes, feeling her skin burn with every single touch. A shiver ran through her when she saw his eyes were filled with pure unadulterated lust. Still, he was moving his hands over her skin in a slow, torturous speed, and she didn't understand how he was capable of doing that. She just wanted him to take her already before her body would combust in pure pleasure, and that was without even having the feel of him inside of her.

She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him forcefully while she spread her legs and cradled him in between her thighs before she locked her legs around his waist. She let out a deep moan when she felt his erection brush up against her wet folds and couldn't help but rock her hips to feel more of that amazing friction it created. But it wasn't enough, she needed more.

"Nathan…" She whimpered and felt him gently squeeze his hand around her waist before he moved his hand between them and took a hold of himself.

She loosened the grip of her legs around his waist a little, so that he could position himself and swallowed thickly when she felt him at her entrance, causing her to choke down another moan when he looked back into her eyes. He let go of himself and slowly pushed inside of her in one deep stroke, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. He stopped when he was all the way inside to savor the feeling of her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered in a shaky voice.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back as she tightened the hold of her legs around his waist to keep him in place. "Mmhhm." She breathed out, loving the familiar feeling of him so deep inside of her.

"There could never be anyone else but you, Hales. Ever." He spoke low while he lowered his head slowly, halting only inches away from her lips so their heavy breaths were mingling. "You will _always_ be the only one for me." He barley whispered and saw her eyes fill with tears before he brushed his lips softly against hers. He then slowly pulled himself almost all the way out of her and watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he entered her again in another deep stroke.

Haley raked her nails up and down his back as they soon found a steady rhythm together, her entire body pulsating with sensations from every single stroke. She met him thrust for thrust and could feel that it wouldn't take long before she would come undone, even with the slow, torturous pace Nathan was going at. It had been too long since they've had sex in her opinion, due to everything that had happened lately, so her body seemed to be overly sensitive to every single touch and kiss. She was almost positive that she could've easily hit her peak simply by the way he was kissing and sucking at her weak spot behind her ear. It felt amazing. It all did.

Nathan started upping the pace a little and let out a deep, guttural groan when Haley increased the pressure of her nails raking along his slick back. "God, that feels so good."

"You feel so good." Haley whispered huskily into his ear as she lifted her head and closed her mouth around his earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it before soothing it out with her tongue.

Nathan knew he couldn't hold out much longer and desperately wanted Haley to be there with him, so he moved his hand between them and started to knead her breast before lightly pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh God!" Haley cried out when she felt herself only being seconds away from coming.

When Nathan then moved his mouth to her other breast and gently bit down on her nipple, she felt the tightness in the pit of her stomach snap and waves of pleasure continuously washed over her, while his name fell off of her lips in a whisper. Her body trembled against Nathan's as he was still thrusting frantically in and out of her.

After a few more strokes, combined with the feeling of Haley contracting around his shaft, Nathan felt himself start to twitch and stilled his movements as he spilled his seeds deep inside of her.

A few moments later he collapsed on top of her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He smiled lazily against her skin and placed a soft kiss there when he felt her fingers dance gently over the clammy skin of his back.

It was only seconds since he'd come down from his high, but he could already feel himself start to harden again due to the delicate touch of her fingers, and the fact that he was still buried inside of her. He could simply never get enough of her.

He raised his head when he heard her soft giggles. "What?"

"I guess it's been a while since we did this." She raised her eyebrow and bit down on her lip, clearly referring to how he was reacting to her soft strokes on his back.

Nathan traced his finger along the side of her body and let out a deep groan when he felt her clench herself around him.

He returned her teasing smile with a smirk and cupped her breast before he lowered his mouth next to her ear. "Let's just say that you kind of do it for me."

She gasped silently by the sound of his sultry voice which sent shivers up and down her spine and she couldn't help but move her hips a little, which caused another deep groan to escape from the back of his throat.

Nathan was about to respond to her ministrations when she suddenly flipped him over onto his back. She rocked her hips a little and felt him get ridicuolsy hard in an instant.

"Fuck."

She let out a breathy moan when she felt his manhood spring back to life, before she leaned down, making sure her breasts were rubbing against his chest.

"I'm not done with you just yet. I need to make sure that you know that what I said at the press conference is true. I will always stand by you one hundred percent, and I do trust you, Nathan." She placed her hands on his forehead before she ran her fingers through his hair.

Nathan closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again, only to meet her deep, brown eyes boring into his. He placed his hands on her hips and sat up straight with their chests still smashed together. He ran his fingers up and down her back a few times and felt her shiver against his body.

"I know you do, baby. I love you." He smiled and gave her a lingering kiss.

He pulled back after a while and tightened his grip around her hips. "Now, let's get back to the _I'm not done with you_ part." He smirked and felt his heart rate pick up in speed as the sound of Haley's soft laughter filled the room.


End file.
